


Bucky's Baby Doll

by Redandblack2002



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Do not post on another site, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Good BDSM Etiquette, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002
Summary: Jessi knew she was supposed to be home when Bucky got back from a mission. She knew she was going to be in trouble now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jessi Grace, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited and revised version of a previously posted fic.

Jessi hurries through the lobby of Avengers Tower. She’s running late and knowing Bucky, it isn’t gonna be good. Bucky had texted saying they would be back around 6pm and given her instructions on what he expected. She figured she had enough time to finish that book she was reading at the Starbucks on the corner and still make it back in time. After all, 6 was 2 hours away but time had gotten away from her. Next thing she knew, it was 5:55 and she was late. And Bucky did not like it when she disobeyed her Daddy.

As she enters the elevator, she tries to calm her breathing only to hear FRIDAY “Sergeant Barnes has asked that you go straight to your floor Ms. Grace.” 

“Of course,” she replies. Oh shit, she thinks, he’s already here. She was hoping that she’d beat him and Steve back from their mission but things weren’t going her way at this point. Just breathe.

The elevator stops at their floor and while she knows she should hurry, she doesn't. The knowledge that she’ll see disappointment in Bucky’s eyes makes her walk slowly to the door. 

  
  


Bucky is sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace, waiting for his baby doll to get back. This isn’t a feeling he enjoys having. It’s not a chauvinist thing, him needing her to be here all the time cause he is the MAN. It’s about him worrying about her and when he gets back from fighting the bad guys, seeing that she is safe soothes him in a way that nothing else can. He can’t relax until he knows that Jessi is safe and sound. It doesn’t matter how many HYDRA bases they take out, threats to the world they deal with, _if_ his baby doll isn’t here when he gets back, he can’t calm down. The thing is, she _knows_ she is supposed to be here. It’s one of their rules. And she broke it.

He can hear her footsteps outside the door, slow and hesitant. He knows she isn’t looking forward to coming in, but the sooner she comes inside, the sooner they can get the punishment over with. The door finally opens and he can hear her shuffling in. His eyes flicker over to her. Gone is the strong, confident woman he loves, and the precious little girl that she is when they are together is in her place. 

Her eyes are lowered as she shuffles towards him, her hands behind her back. He begins to tap the fingers of his left hand on his leg, the light reflecting off of the metal. He always does that with that hand when he is going to discipline her, something about the metal does something to her.

“Jessi, do you have something to tell me?” he asks her firmly, once she is standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” she says quietly.

“Look at me and tell me what happened.” he tells her.

Jessi looks up to her Daddy. His eyes are softer now, but the firmness is still on his face. She explains what happened. Still it’s no excuse. She knows better and she is ready for whatever he decides to do.

“That is no reason for you to disobey me. From now on, you will come straight back here when I tell you we are on our way home. No ifs, ands, or buts. Next, you’ll be getting 20 spanks for not being here like I told you to be. And if you behave, I just might let you cum tonight. Understand?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Let’s go then.” He stands up then, stretching his long lean body. Jessi runs her eyes slowly over him. He was still in his tactical suit, although he had removed all his weapons. He always looked so sexy when he was dressed in his uniform, her panties were already drenched. He reaches his hand towards her and she takes hold of it. He quickly pulls her close to him, grabs a handful of her hair, and brings her face close to his.

“DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!” He tells her right as he crushes his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue inside. Right away his tongue is showing her who is in control, as his hand grabs her ass, tightly, causing her to moan into his mouth. He lets go just as quickly and slaps her ass as he pulls away. “Now get into that room and strip. You know the drill Baby Doll.”

“Yes Daddy.” she replies as she runs to their room.

When Bucky walks into the room, Jessi is sitting on their bed naked and on her knees. He sits down on the bed and pats his thigh.

“Come on Baby, let’s do this. Safeword?”

“Red”

“Good girl,” She climbs off the bed and leans over his muscular thighs. He moves her around until she is exactly where he wants her and then she puts her arms behind her back. He puts them in his hand and leans down to kiss the small of her back. With his flesh hand he begins to softly caress her ass, before pulling back and smacking her.

“One,” she says. She knows the routine, he spanks, she counts. He continues to spank her, sometimes harder, sometimes softer, occasionally dipping his finger between her legs to play with her clit. He spanks her thighs, her ass and her sit spot and she is dripping wet. Finally she calls out twenty and it’s over.

Tears are running down her face and she is feeling even worse for being late. “I’m so sorry Daddy. I won’t do it again.” she tells him.

Bucky pulls her close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. “Baby, I know. It’s all over now. Okay?” His hand rests on her check and his thumb wipes the tears running from her eyes. They sit there for a few minutes until she stops crying.

Jessi’s hand starts to play with the buckles and straps on his tactical suit, and her butt starts to wiggle on his lap. She’s still wet and turned on and she wants more. She can feel her Daddy’s cock so hard under her and she wants it. Whether she gets to cum or not is up to him, but she has been a good girl, taking her punishment so well that maybe her Daddy will let her cum.

“Do you want to play now, Baby doll? You want Daddy’s cock?” he asks her. 

"Yes please,” she tells him, nodding.

He taps her lightly on her thighs and she gets up and slides to the floor. Her Daddy stands up and before he can unzip his pants, she’s doing it for him. He starts to laugh as he cards his fingers through her hair.

“Patience baby” he tells her as she tugs down his pants. Finally, she has his cock in her hands and she begins to lick it slowly. She runs her tongue around the head before swallowing as much of it as she can. Bucky’s cock is huge and she isn’t able to take all of it. She puts her hand at the base and begins to pump him as she bobs her head up and down him, her tongue dancing over the hardness. She can smell the sweat on him and his own natural scent that is home to her. His fingers are tight in her hair, controlling her movements, his groans mixed in with mumblings. She reaches under him to play with his balls, and can feel him tighten up.

“Baby, I’m going to cum. You gonna swallow it all? That’s it. Ohhhhhh Fuckkk!”

She begins to swallow everything he gives her, licking her lips when she’s done. She watches him fall back onto the bed, groaning.

“Damn, you do that so well. Come up here. I have plans for you.”

She climbs up onto the bed and lays next to him. Bucky loves how well she is listening. As he leans over her, he ghosts his fingers over her face.

“I’m going to go take a quick shower. Do not move. I will be right back.” She nods her head and he leans over to take off his boots. Leaning back one more time, he pinches one of her nipples , then gets up to walk towards their bathroom, shedding clothes as he goes. He would much rather stay in bed with her, but he’s all sweaty and dirty from the mission and he wants the grime off. He rushes his shower and is toweling off as he walks back in the room.

“Baby doll, are you ready?” he asks her. 

“Yes Daddy” she replies, looking over at him.

He sits between her legs, resting his hands on her thighs. His thumbs slowly massage them as he leans down to lick her center. He slides one finger in her, watching as she jerks slightly from the cold of the metal. 

His baby loves his metal arm. He was so afraid it would be a turn off for her but it was the opposite. The only thing he refuses to do is use it for any pain play. Otherwise, when they have sex she wants it more than his flesh one. He loves his baby girl, the kinky girl she is. 

He flattens his tongue and plays with her clit and adds another finger into her, curling them slightly. He wants to make her beg. And it doesn't take long either. She soon has her hands in his hair, pulling it, begging him to let her cum.

He lifts his head, “No Baby, not yet.”

He knows she's on the edge, so he climbs up over her and, taking hold of his cock, rubs it in her wetness. He slowly begins to push into her, letting her adjust to his size. He hears her begging him, crying out “Daddy please, I need it, please hurry.” He bites his lip until finally he was completely in, surrounded by her warm, wet heat.

When her Daddy fills her, there is no better feeling in the world. She wraps her legs around his waist and grabs onto his arms, her fingers on her right hands running over the plates on his arm. It was an unspoken signal between them, that when she grabbed onto him, that she was ready. He begins to move slowly, leaning down to kiss her, his tongue moving in rhythm with his hips. Her hips moved up as he thrust into her, his movements becoming faster. She starts to whimper more and she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. When he reaches between them and rubs her clit, she knew she wouldn’t last. “Daddy, please. I’m gonna cum. Please Daddy.”

“Yes Baby cum for Daddy.”

“Oh Daddy fucccckkk!!”

Bucky pulls out and turns her over so she was on her stomach. He grabs her by her hips and lifts her enough so that he could slide back in. He leans over her back as he thrusts in and out, kissing down her back. He had one arm holding her up and one playing with her clit.

“Come on baby, you have another one for me. I want it. Give it to me.” he demands.

It’s not long before Jessi’s screaming his name, which sets his own off.

As he rolls to his side, he pulls her with him, wrapping her in his arms. He nuzzles into her neck, kissing her sloppily.

“How’s your ass feel?” he asks.

“Sore”.

“After our shower I’ll put some aloe on it.”

“So what can you tell me about the mission? “ she asks him.

He tells her what he can. She doesn’t work for the Avengers or Tony Stark. She works for the New York City Library at one of their branches so she understood that there was only so much Bucky could tell her. And she was fine with that. Her boss knew who she was involved with and the library was very understanding when she had to leave quickly or had to take time off. Actually she could do a lot of her work at home since it was mostly updating the catalog.. She just loved being around all the books. That is part of why the rule worked so well.

After a few minutes, Bucky pulls them up out of bed and carries her to the shower. They take turns washing each other and afterwards she lays on their bed as he puts aloe on her ass. There was no broken skin, but she was his Baby doll and he always took his aftercare seriously. She would find sitting a little hard tomorrow but maybe she would remember the rule better next time.

As they climb into bed, Jessi curls up into his arm and lays her head on his chest. He plays with her hair for a bit and as he’s falling asleep he thinks he hears her say “I love you James.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has just had a bad day. Jessi helps him relax.

By the time the Quinjet lands on top of the Tower, Bucky is ready to murder them all. He has spent most of the ride home trying to keep Steve and Tony from coming to blows. They had just finished dealing with Dr. Doom and those two idiots couldn’t agree what to do with him. Tony felt that some of what he had done before he had gone “bad” was good and that like himself, maybe there was some good still in him. Steve got his shackles up and said that was like saying those Nazi scientists working for the US after the war were good, even though they had killed millions. Bucky was more than ready to get away from both of them. 

As soon as they started home, he had texted Jessi so she knew to be home waiting for him. Since that one time she was late they hadn’t had any problems. He really needed to see his baby girl right now. She knew to help him relax better than anything else.

Jessi has been pacing waiting for Bucky to get home. She can’t wait till he gets home And when he does walk into their apartment Jessi can’t help the groan that comes out of her mouth. Seeing him in his tactical gear is always so hot. All the black makes him look menacing, the only color on him is the silver of his arm. He still has his knives and guns on him due to the fact that he keeps them in their apartment. She jumps and runs over to him. She can tell by the look on his face that he’s had a rough day and she knows right away what her Daddy needs.

Leaning up on her tiptoes, she kisses him softly and wraps her arms around him. Leaning her head on his chest, she just stands there listening to his heartbeat. After a few minutes she leans back and looks up into his face. “Would Daddy like me to get his shower ready?”

His eyebrow arches and he leans down, kisses the top of her head. “That would be great Doll. You always know what I need.”

Jessi goes into the bathroom and gets the shower going so it’s nice and hot. She also turns the towel warmer on and then she sits on the bed so she can watch her Daddy take his tactical suit off.

Bucky stands in front of the closet. He’s putting his guns and knives away, which always seems to take longer than getting them out. He hears the shower start and then Jessi comes into the bedroom. No matter how quiet she tries to be, he can hear her. He finally puts the last knife away and walks out to her. “Wanna give me a hand?” he asks with a smirk.

She gets off the bed and stands in front of him. Together they unbuckle and unzip him, finally pulling his undershirt over his head. He pulled his pants and boxers off and stood there in all his glory. Jessi reaches out, giving Bucky’s dick a stroke. “Don’t start something, little girl, unless you’re prepared to finish it.” He looks at her for a minute and when Jessi just stands there with her eyes down, biting her lip, he says “That’s what I thought,” and walks into the bathroom.

He isn’t in there for very long, just long enough to get the blood and dirt off. When he finishes, he wraps himself in a towel and walks back into their room, Jessi patiently waiting for him. “Come ‘ere,” he says to her. 

She walks over and stands in front of him, hands behind her back. There was nothing like the feeling he gets when she is so good for him.

“Jessi, safeword.”

Looking into his eyes, she answers; “Red.”

He reaches up with his left hand, running his finger across her lips “Good girl,” then pushes it into her mouth. She moans as she begins to suck on it, running her tongue over it. Because she has such a thing for his arm, Bucky had Tony add sensors to it so he could feel more. Now, feeling her tongue move over it, he was getting harder just from that.

“Come on Doll, get naked for Daddy. Now.”

She pulls her shirt over her head and surprises him. She wasn’t wearing a bra or panties. He keeps his face neutral as he walks around her, slapping her ass once and then pinching her nipple. She remained standing straight, but was starting to bite her lip. “Spread those legs baby,” he tells her. As soon as she did his hand was in between her thighs, his middle finger sliding in between her folds, finding her wet already for him.

“Oh Daddy”

“Baby you’re so wet for me. You need me to take care of you?”

“Please.”

He leans down and begins to nuzzle into her neck, licking and biting her. He wraps his other hand around her waist, holding her to him. He can feel her legs start to give.

“Get up on the bed Baby.”

As she does as he asks, he walks into their closet and grabs a few things. Setting them onto the bed, he kisses her, his tongue taking quick possession of her mouth. When he finally pulls back they were both gasping for breath.

Taking the rope he got out, he ties her hands together and then ties them to the headboard. He checks the ropes, making sure that he could fit one of his fingers in between and asks if it was too tight for her. “No Daddy” she answers. 

Jessi feels Bucky walking around the bed and she lifts her head to see where he was. “Nuh-huh,” he says. “No peeking.” He then places a blindfold over her eyes. She can't see him at all. Great, she thinks. The world’s best assassin has her tied up and blindfolded. They had done this before, but it always kept her on edge.

She feels him start to pinch her nipples. He would pinch one and then roll it between his finger and thumb. After that he would lick it, and finally suck it into his mouth. She can’t help the moan that comes out of her mouth. After ‘torturing' one nipple, he switched sides and did the same to the other all the while grinding his hardness into her. He is relentless in playing with her breasts. He doesn’t just play with her nipples but he squeezes the globes and generally drives her mad with desire. She aches to run her fingers through his hair but damn him and him tying them up.

Finally he kisses his way down her body. “Open those legs for Daddy.” She spreads her legs and feels his fingers spread her lower lips. The coolness of his metal fingers pulls a moan from her. “Please” she begs.

“What baby? Tell me.”

“I want your fingers, please. “

As he slides his metal fingers in her, he murmurs, “Since you asked so nicely.” He takes her clit in his mouth and teases it with his tongue. Between his fingers and tongue, she can’t help herself. Her hips begin to come up off the bed and she feels his arm on her, holding her down. The warm feeling inside her has started and her toes are curling.. “I gotta cum. Oh my god, please,” she pleads with him.

“Not yet, you can wait,” he tells her.

“Please, Daddy, please.”

Bucky stops what he’s doing and smacks her clit. “I said wait.”

“Yes Sir,” she replies. Jessi could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She was so close, he plays her body like a fine tuned piano and he knows exactly what to do to give both of them the most pleasure.

He continues playing with her clit and fingering her pussy. She’s biting her lip so hard she’s afraid she might actually draw blood. 

She feels his cock rubbing against her wetness and starts pushing her body down to get closer to him. She wants him to fill her, to be completely full of his hardness. He grabs her legs and spreads them wider. “Be still,” he tells her.

Bucky lines his cock up to her pussy. Right as he thrusts into her, he reaches above her and pulls the rope free from the head board. As he lets her adjust to him he quickly unties her wrists and removes the blindfold. “I wanna see your eyes as I fuck you baby. I wanna feel your nails. Cum whenever you feel like it.” he growls as he begins to pound into her. She grabs him, finally, digging her nails into his skin. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she holds on for the fucking he gives her. He is like a wild man tonight and she soon is cumming.

“That’s it baby. Cum for me.” Bucky leans down and bites into her neck, sucking a mark that she will probably have to cover for work. “I'm gonna, oh baby, I’m gonna”

Pulling out he strokes his cock a few times and cums all over his baby's tits with a loud groan. He collapses on the bed next to her. Jessi rolls over and lays on his chest, running her fingers up and down his body. After a few minutes he kisses her and gets up.  
He walks into the bathroom and turns on the water for the bathtub. Getting the water to the right temperature, he adds some lavender oil. He gets a washcloth wet, wipes himself off first and then brings it to the bedroom and cleans off Jessi. He tosses the washcloth towards the hamper and then picks her up, bridal style. He climbs into the tub and lays her in front of him. “How ya doing there Doll?” he asks as he begins to wash her.

“I’m good,” she relies, leaning back against him.

After she is nice and clean Bucky gets her out of the tub and dries her off. He rubs some aloe into the red marks on her wrists from where she had pulled on the ropes and they climb into bed. Pulling the covers over the both of them, he pulls her to him. She snuggles into his chest.

“Wanna talk about it now?” she asks.

He tells her as much as he can. Jessi knows he can only tell her so much, but she’s only concerned with what affects Bucky. She doesn’t care about the stuff she isn’t allowed to know. When he finishes, he tells her how glad he is that she just listens and is there for him.

“Where else would I be James? I love you. I’ll always love you.”

“I love you too Doll.”


End file.
